


There Will Always Be Fireworks On New Year's Eve

by Naadi



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Animated Art, M/M, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-29 23:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naadi/pseuds/Naadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry comes to the New Year's Eve Celebration at Hogwarts. There are fireworks and not just in the sky over the Astronomy Tower. A short, first-kiss story with animated art.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Will Always Be Fireworks On New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

> Written and drawn for New Year's Eve, 2012. 
> 
> Viewing Note: The animated art may take a moment to load and run up to speed, however it is below the text of the fic, so it should be running properly by the time the story is read.

  



End file.
